Verdunkelte Flamme
by Fizban Pernegelf
Summary: Es geht um die letzen Wochen der Söhne Elronds vor, während und nach dem Ringkrieg. Wie sie ihre Entscheidung treffen müssen, entweder in ME zu verweilen oder nach Valinor zu segeln. bitte reviewt... http:www.meth-en-deithad.de.vu - Beendet
1. Heimkehr

Inhalt: Es geht um die letzen Wochen der Söhne Elronds vor, während und nach dem Ringkrieg. WIe sie ihre Entscheidung treffen müssen, entweder in ME zu verweilen oder nach Valinor zu segeln.

Disclaimer: mir gehört nichts....

Rating: R

**Verdunkelte Flamme**

**Teil 1: Heimkehr**

Wie lange hatten sie gekämpft? Wie lange hatten sie sich mit den dunklen Kreaturen gemessen? Wie viele hatten sie auf die letzte Wanderung geschickt?   
Er wusste es nicht, und es bedeutete auch nichts. Es waren zu viele gewesen in seinem Leben, zu viele, seit sie ihre Mutter aus ihren Klauen befreit hatten. Innerlich war er seither abgekühlt, hatte kaum noch Emotionen zugelassen. Mit einem nur schwach wahrnehmbaren Lächeln blickte er auf sein Ebenbild, das neben ihm kniete und gerade das Blut von der Klinge an einem der Getöteten abwischte.

Auch auf seinem Antlitz hatten sich in den letzen Jahrhunderten kaum noch Regungen gezeigt. Oh wie sehr wünschte er sich das echte Lächeln wieder auf den Zügen seines Bruders zu sehen. Dieses jugendliche, unsichere Lächeln, das Elladan nur ihm zeigte.

Nun kniete auch er nieder und wischte das Blut hinfort. Er spürte eine schlanke, starke Hand unter seinem Kinn, als sein Bruder ihn zwang ihm in die Augen zu blicken. Grau waren sie, wie seine eigenen, und leuchteten unheimlich und kalt im Licht der untergehenden Sonne.

"Sag mir mein Bruder, wie lange Kämpfen wir schon? Wie lange jagen wir sie? Wie lange töten wir sie? Wann werden unsere Seelen endlich Frieden finden?"   
Er konnte der Intensität des Blickes nicht ausweichen, schien völlig darin gefangen. Nichts wünschte er sich sehnlicher als seinen Bruder an sich zu ziehen, und ihm das wiederzugeben, was sie verloren hatten. Die Fähigkeit zu lieben, die Fähigkeit zu fühlen. Gequält streckte er die Hand nach ihm aus, verschränkte seine langen, biegsamen Finger mit denen seines Bruders.

"Ich weiß es nicht, es kommt mir wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Manchmal wünschte ich, ich könnte einfach davon laufen, einfach vergessen. Aber jedes Mal sehe ich wieder ihr Gesicht vor mir, wie wir sie fanden. Gebrochen und ohne Lebenswillen."

Nicht einmal mehr bei dieser Erinnerung stiegen ihm Tränen in die Augen. Er hatte damals geweint, beide hatten sie damals geweint, aneinander geklammert, sich gegenseitig Trost gebend. Doch nun war alles, was er fühlte, ein dumpfes Pochen.

"Du fühlst es auch, nicht wahr?" Die Stimme seines Zwillings war nur ein Flüstern, davongetragen vom Wind. Kurz schloss er die Augen, nickte.

"Wie lange ist es her? Und wie lange können wir noch so weitermachen ohne zu zerbrechen?" Geschmeidig erhob er sich, sein Blick glitt in Richtung Osten. Sachte legte sich die Hand Elladans auf seine Schulter, auch er suchte den Himmel nach einem unsichtbaren Zeichen ab.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Aber wir werden es herausfinden. Auf, lass uns weiter gehen, dies war nur einer der Späherposten."

Leise und unaufhaltsam setzen beide ihren Weg der Zerstörung fort.

"Ihr wart lange fort. Ihr werdet erwartet." Mehr sagte er nicht, sondern wandte sich schnell wieder ab und machte sich auf den Weg ins Letzte Heimelige Haus. Verwirrt sahen ihm die Zwillinge nach.

"Niemals begrüßte er uns so kalt."

"Nein, aber wir kamen auch noch nie so blutbesudelt zurück wie diesmal." Ohne eine weitere emotionale Regung folgten er und Elladan dem Dunkelhaarigen.

An der Tür wartete bereits der blonde Eldar auf sie, nickte ihnen kurz zu und bedeutete ihnen sich erst zu reinigen, bevor sie vor ihren Vater zu treten gedachten.

"Was denkst du?" Elladan hatte sich auf die Seite gerollt und betrachtete seinen Zwilling eingehend. Dieser erwiderte den Blick lange schweigend. Beide waren sie verwirrt, beide waren sie unsicher.

"Was soll ich darüber denken, mein Bruder? Es scheint, als würde sich bald alles entscheiden, so wie auch unser Schicksal und das unserer Schwester." Schwungvoll erhob er sich von dem Bett seines Bruders und trat an den Balkon. Wieder gingen ihm die Bilder der letzen Tage durch den Sinn. Das Gemetzel, das sie angerichtet hatten. Die kalten Augen seines Zwillings, als er das Leben der Orks auslöschte und das schockierte Gesicht Erestors, als er sie begrüßte.

Eine leichte Luftbewegung verriet ihm, dass Elladan neben ihn getreten war. Kein Geräusch, nichts, die Bewegungen eines Kriegers.

"Oder eines Assassinen." Beendete sein Bruder den unausgesprochenen Gedanken. Schweigend blickten sie auf das verschneite Gebirge, über das bald neun Wanderer ziehen würden, die Zukunft zu entscheiden. Hände fanden einander, gewährten dem anderen Trost.

"Was wird aus uns werden? Selbst wenn sich all unsere Hoffnungen erfüllen?"

 Verzweiflung hätte wohl in Elladans Stimme gelegen, wenn er dazu noch fähig gewesen wäre.

"Haben wir denn noch Hoffnung? Sind wir überhaupt noch am Leben, Elladan?" Sanft löste er sich von seinem Bruder, ging wieder hinein und warf sich auf das Bett.   
"Du hast mehr Mut, Elrohir, ich hätte nicht gewagt dies auszusprechen." Wieder war ihm sein Bruder gefolgt und blickte nun auf den Jüngeren herab. Dieser erwiderte den Blick und Bedauern spiegelte sich in den grauen Augen, das jedoch schon bald wieder daraus verschwand.

"Früher waren sie einmal stürmisch, und voller Leben. Jetzt sehe ich nur noch mich selbst darin."

"Ich weiß, ich sehe das gleiche in den Deinen." Kopfschüttelnd lehnte er sich an seinen älteren Bruder.

"Wir werden warten müssen, warten, was die Zukunft bringt."


	2. Getötet

Heitzi und Yavanna: vielen lieben Dank für eire reviews ;)

**Teil 2: Getötet**

„Nicht! Ich möchte nachdenken." Unwirsch schob er den Blonden von sich, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. Wieder sah er vor sich Elronds Söhne, wie sie blutüberströmt heimgekehrt waren. Keine einzige Regung in ihren Gesichtern.

„Sie haben sich sehr verändert in den letzten fünfhundert Jahren. Oh wie sehr wünschte ich mir, sie wären wieder die, die sie einmal waren."

Eine zärtliche Hand streifte über seine Haare, an der Wange entlang zu  seinem Kinn.

„Sieh mich an mein Herz." Blaue Augen blickten in die seinen. „Egal wie sehr du dir dies wünschst, sie werden ihren Weg gehen. Schon lange ist die Zeit, in der wie sie hätten leiten können, vorbei. Das Einzige, was wir tun können, ist da sein."

Sanfte Lippen versiegelten jegliche Antwort.

Er wollte schon anklopfen, als er Erestors Stimme vernahm, seine Worte hörte. Eine federleichte Berührung an der Schulter, die Stimme nur ein Flüstern: „Er hat recht, wir wissen es beide."

„Wir wissen es, und ich glaube, Glorfindel hält sein Versprechen. Komm, wir würden nur stören. Gehen wir auf die Jagd?" Ein Nicken, leise Schritte, kaum mehr als das Rascheln des Windes.

„Sie werden immer dreister. Wie lange wird es noch dauern bis sie sich an die Grenzen wagen?" Wieder tropfte schwarzes Blut von seiner Klinge, wieder begegnete er dem Blick seines Zwillings, wieder sah er nur sein eigenes Spiegelbild.

„Selbst wenn sie sich an die Grenzen wagen sollten, was bedeutet dies schon, außer dass wir nicht mehr so lange suchen müssen um sie aufzustöbern?" Ein kühles Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und er sah, wie Elladan daraufhin kurz erschauerte, zu kurz.

„Kommt es dir manchmal auch so vor, als würden wir mit jedem, den wir töten, auch einen Teil in uns töten?" Wie sinnlos diese Frage, sie wussten die Antwort beide. Doch in dem Moment, in dem Elladan sie aussprach, glaubte sein Bruder einfach wegrennen zu müssen, sich ihr nicht stellen zu können.

„Was gibt es denn noch zu zerstören in uns? Sind wir nicht schon vor fünfhundert Jahren getötet worden?" 

„Ständig drehen sich unsere Gespräche darum, ständig geht es uns durch den Sinn. Warum?"

„Weil die Zeit unserer Entscheidung kurz bevor steht, weil die Welt sich bald wandeln wird, und wir nicht wissen, was mit uns geschehen mag. Komm, lass uns heimkehren. Heute werden wir keine weiteren mehr finden, und ein wenig Ruhe wäre von Vorteil. Bald werden wir mit den anderen Dúnedain aufbrechen."

„Sie waren wieder auf der Jagd."

„Natürlich waren sie das, es ist das einzige, was sie daran erinnert, dass sie leben, warum sie leben und was den Schmerz in ihrem Inneren beruhigt. Auch wenn sie ihn nicht mehr wahrnehmen, so ist er doch allgegenwärtig." Sanfte, aber vom Kämpfen starke Hände fuhren durch sein Haar, als er sich vom Fenster abwandte. Er war schockiert gewesen, als er die Zwillinge gesehen hatte, wie sie zurückkamen. Wieder einmal voller schwarzem Blut. Doch Glorfindels Worte erinnerten ihn daran, was in den Herzen der beiden vorging.

„Der Frühling erwacht, und alles, was um uns herum ist, ist der Tod. Sie werden morgen abreisen, werden dem Erben folgen, hoffen, dass sie entweder sich selbst wieder finden, oder ihr Leben aushauchen, sodass sie nicht länger eine Hülle sind. Wie schafft Elrond dies nur mit anzusehen?" Seufzend lehnte er sich an die Schulter des Blonden und ließ sich festhalten.

„Wie ich das mit ansehen kann? Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach tun, alter Freund?" Sie hatten völlig vergessen, dass sie in der Bibliothek standen, und somit auch vergessen, dass der Herr Bruchtals ihren Gesprächen lauschen könnte.

Erestor hob den Kopf und blickte in verdunkelte Augen, in ein Gesicht, das nur wenig den Kummer verbarg, den Elrond fühlte.

„Verzeih, so war dies nicht gemeint. Ich mache mir einfach Sorgen um die beiden." Eine sanfte Berührung auf seiner Schulter, ein gemurmeltes „Wir machen uns alle Sorgen.", ein zitternder Körper, der sich an die beiden Berater drängte, Trost suchend, Nähe suchend.

Sie konnten es nicht verweigern und seufzend nahm Erestor den Halbelben in die Arme, ihn zärtlich auf die Stirn küssend, während Glorfindel sie beide schützend umarmte.

„Sie sind abgereist, mit den Waldläufern." Die Stimme des Herrn von Imladris zitterte, konnte nicht ganz die Angst verbergen, die er um seine Söhne hatte.

Ein kurzer Blickkontakt zwischen den beiden Liebenden, ein Entschluss, der gefasst wurde, ein kurzes Nicken des Blonden und Erestor zog den Halbelben in eine engere Umarmung, hob sein Kinn und küsste ihn zaghaft.

„Wir werden, sofern du es wünschst, heute Nacht bei dir sein, dir Gesellschaft leisten, für dich da sein, wenn du dies gestattest", erklärte Glorfindel, und Elrond ließ sich gegen ihn sinken, die starken Arme genießend, von denen er wusste, dass sie ihm Kraft geben würden, wann immer er sie brauchte, den Kuss und die Fürsorge genießend die der Noldo ihm zuteil werden ließ. Doch schon allzu bald löste Erestor sich wieder.

„Auch wenn deine Söhne glauben, dass sie innerlich getötet wurden, ich glaube ganz fest daran, dass sie die Kraft haben zum Leben zurückzufinden, so wie wir dir jetzt helfen zu leben."

Sanft zog er den Halbelben mit sich und gemeinsam suchten sie dessen Gemächer auf.


	3. der Weg

In doppelten Anführungszeichen sind Originalzitate aus der Carroux-Übersetzung

Teil 3: der Weg

Sie hatten ihre Pferde bis an den Rand der Erschöpfung getrieben, ihnen nur kurze Pausen gegönnt. Die Reiterschar preschte durch den Isen, bald würde sie aufgeholt haben, als sie die Gruppe Rohirrim sahen. Sie hatten die Speere erhoben und einer rief ihnen mit lauter Stimme entgegen:

_„„Halt! Halt! Wer reitet in Rohan?""_

Die Reiter blieben sofort stehen und warteten das Gespräch ihres Anführers mit dem der Rohirrim ab. Ein kurzer Blickwechsel zwischen den Zwillingen, Elrohir nickte und lenkte sein Pferd neben das ihres Pflegebruders.

_„„Ich bringe dir eine Botschaft von meinem Vater: Die Tage sind kurz. Wenn du in Eile bist, gedenke der Pfade der Toten._"", sprach er mit kalter Stimme und blickte gerade aus, Richtung Osten, dem Schatten entgegen.

--------

„Welcher Schatten lastet größer auf euch? Der dunkle Herrscher im Osten, oder euer eigener, selbst gewählter?", erklang die sanfte Frage neben ihnen.

„Diese Frage wagte noch keiner zu stellen, Prinz des Düsterwaldes."

„Nicht einmal ihr selbst?"

Zwei Paar grauer Augen richteten sich auf den blonden Bogenschützen, durchdrangen ihn, bis auf den Grund seiner Seele, doch ließen sie selbst nichts erkennen, verrieten sich nicht durch auch nur einen Blick.

„Unser Pfad ist überschattet von Vielem, doch kennen wir die Antwort."

Blaue, nachdenkliche Augen folgten ihnen, genauso wie ein Paar königlicher grauer.

„Was denkst du mein Freund?"

„Ich sorge mich um meine Brüder, doch weiß ich, dass sie gut kämpfen werden."

„Ja, das werden sie. Doch wird es kein Kampf sein, es wird ein Gemetzel werden."

--------

„Wir werden über die Pfade der Toten reisen", erklang die Stimme seines älteren Bruders neben ihm. Nachdenklich blickte er auf, versuchte den Schutzmantel um die Seele seines Zwillings zu durchdringen.

„Hast du Angst?", spottete er und sah nur den kühlen, stahlharten Schimmer in den tiefen grauen Augen, der anzeigte wie viel er von der Frage hielt.

„Warum sollte jemand, der innerlich tot ist, die Toten fürchten?"

--------

Elladans Fackel leuchtete hell in der Schwärze um sie herum viel heller als seine eigene Seele leuchtete. Dennoch schien es seinem Bruder, als würde die Dunkelheit sie umzingeln, ihnen immer näher rücken. Schweigend beobachteten sie die Angst des Zwerges, die Verzweiflung des Menschen und hörten still seinen Ruf.

„Auch wir folgen diesem Ruf", lachte Elladan leise an seinem Ohr, wie ein Hauch nur, und doch schienen die Worte laut in seinem Bewusstsein zu rauschen.

„Wir folgen dem Ruf an die Toten… makaber…"

„Und doch wahr."

„Ja, wir folgen ihm, wenn nötig von einem Tod in den nächsten. Egal, was es uns kostet." Selbst Elrohirs Stimme war so leise wie der Wind, durchbrach das tiefe Schweigen um sie kaum, ließ ihre Seele erzittern ob der Erkenntnis, wie sehr diese Leere auch in ihnen war. Genauso wie die Schwärze, die die erloschenen Fackeln hinterließen.

--------

_„„Die Toten folgen uns", sagte Legolas. „Ich sehe Gestalten von Männern und Pferden, und bleiche Banner wie Wolkenfetzen und Speere wie Winterdickichte in einer nebeligen Nacht. Die Toten folgen uns."_

_„Ja, die Toten reiten hinterher. Sie wurden gerufen"",__ sagte Elladan_, der letzte der Schar, die wieder unter den Sternen wandelte.

„Wahrlich, wir reiten hinterher", sprach sein Bruder und man konnte glauben, so etwas wie Bitterkeit schwinge in seiner Stimme mit.

Ihre Gesichter bar jeglichen Gefühls und jeglicher Leidenschaft, preschten die Zwillinge hinter dem Erben Gondors und seinen Dunedain her, versetzen die Menschen, die sie sahen, in Angst. Ebenso wie das Heer der Geister, das hinter ihnen ritt, grausig anzuschauen und das Herz vereisend.

--------

„Wir sind am Stein von Erech", flüsterte sein Bruder, ließ den Blick über den trostlosen Gipfel wandern, erblickte die geisternen Reiter. „Sehnst auch du dich manchmal nach dem Ende? Nach dem völligen Vergessen? Dem Schicksal der Sterblichen?"

„Was hält uns hier? Außer dem kurzen Augenblick der Ekstase, wenn unserer Schwerter das heiße Blut zum fließen bringen? Ich weiß, was du denkst mein Bruder… was dich bewegt, doch lass uns erst eine Entscheidung treffen, wenn diese Schlacht geschlagen ist."

„Sofern wir sie überleben, Elrohir." Die Stimme des Älteren bekam einen beinahe wehmütigen Klang, als hätte sein Herz noch einen Wunsch, tief vergraben.

„Wollen wir es nicht hoffen", antwortete der Jüngere sanft, berührte federleicht die Wange Elladans und drehte sich dann weg, setze sich an den Rand und blickte in die Schatten. Er versuchte, diese zu durchdringen, wie die Schatten, die um sein Herz lagen.

„Gibt es noch so etwas wie Hoffnung für uns?" Eine Berührung, kaum wahrnehmbar, wie der Nebel der sie umgab, auf seiner Schulter. Vertraute Hände, die durch sein Haar fuhren. Graue Augen, die seinen Blick suchten.

„Ich weiß es nicht, Elladan. Ist diese Frage überhaupt wichtig? Wir sind nicht hier wegen uns, sondern um denen Hoffnung zu geben, die lieben, und für unsere Schwester."

„Du hast Recht, lass uns abwarten und der Dunkelheit ins Gesicht lachen. Egal in welcher Form wir ihr begegnen."  

Nuepi:

Danke für dein Review, ich hoffe dieses Kapitel hat dir auch so gefallen


	4. Erkenntnis

A/N: Schade, dass zum letzen Kapitel keine Reviews kamen, gefällt euch diese FF so wenig??? Wenn ja, dann sagt mir doch bitte wenigstens Warum… oder liest sie erst gar keiner? Na ja, wenn sie keiner liest, brauche ich sie hier auch nicht weiter zu veröffentlichen…

‚schnief'

**Teil 4: Erkenntnis**

Kühler Wind wehte über seine Züge und er schloss kurz die Augen, verbarg seine tote Seele hinter den Lidern, verbarg die verdunkelte Flamme.

„Wenn der Wind so günstig bleibt, haben wir den Pellennor bald erreicht", hörte er die Stimme seines Bruders neben sich. Graue Augen blickten auf, maßen Elladan nachdenklich.

„Der Wind wird günstig bleiben, Manwe wacht über uns, hast du nicht die Adler gehört?"

„Es wird den Kämpfern Hoffnung schenken", erwiderte sein Bruder leise, suchte mit undurchdringlichem Blick den Horizont ab. „Die Ruinen Osgiliaths erscheinen am Horizont. Die Waldläufer sollten sich bereit machen."

„Ja, denn wir sind es immer, nicht wahr?" Elrohirs Worte hingen schwer zwischen ihnen, doch konnte Elladan nicht anders, als den Satz zu Ende zu führen.

„Ja, bereit unser Leben zu geben. Lass uns kämpfen, lass uns ihnen zeigen, was es bedeutet das Licht eines Elben zu verdunkeln."

Er sah, wie sein Bruder einen nach dem Anderen tötete, ohne Gnade, ohne Mitleid, selbst ohne Lust, Hass oder Wut, er tat es einfach. So wie er auch. Sie schienen nicht weniger zu werden, für einen Getöteten rückten zehn nach. Hell glänzten die Elbenschwerter in der flirrenden Sonne, blendeten ihre Gegner, hüllten die Zwillinge in eine Aura aus Licht, ein Licht, das ihnen fehlte.

Kalten Herzens ließen sie ihre Klingen durch die Luft wirbeln, sodass schwarzes Blut hervorquoll, so schwarz und tot wie ihre Gedanken.

Ein kurzer Blick zeigte ihm den leuchtenden Stern auf der Stirn seines Bruders, der die Sonne reflektierte, das Licht ihrer Schwerter fast überstrahlte, so wie auch der Stein auf seiner Stirn. Sie waren die Söhne Elronds, Krieger die töteten, töteten um zu fühlen.

Es wurden immer noch nicht weniger, obwohl die Sonne sich bereits dem Horizont zuneigte. Noch immer focht sein Bruder an seiner Seite, deckte seinen Rücken, wie er den Elladans.

„Es werden kaum weniger", keuchte er hervor, begann langsam die Müdigkeit zu spüren.

„Was erwartest du, wir sind ihnen gefolgt, jagen sie, versuchen immer im größten Aufkommen zu sein", lachte Elladan und schwang sein Schwert. Seine Augen funkelten fiebrig im Rausch, der ihre Körper gefangen hielt, aber ihre Seelen unberührt ließ.

Rabenschwarzes Haar flog durch die Luft, Blut spritzte.

„Es ist, als würden sie einen Teil ihrer selbst versuchen zu finden", rief der blonde Bogenschütze seinem Freund in dem Getümmel zu.

„Doch ist nicht der Kampf ihr Weg", antwortete der Erbe Elendils, während er einen weiteren Haradrim tötete. Schweiß stand beiden auf der Stirn und ihre Arme begannen zu ermüden. Die Sonne berührte nun fast den Horizont.

„Es werden weniger", rief der Blonde plötzlich fast triumphierend.

„Ja, aber sieh", erklang gekeucht die Antwort und Legolas sah mit Erschrecken, wie sich immer mehr Gegner um die Zwillinge sammelten, versuchten sie außer Gefecht zu setzen. Ohne zu zögern versuchten sie, ihnen zur Hilfe zu eilen.

Schmerz explodierte in seiner Seite und er spürte mehr, als dass er es sah, wie sein Zwilling von ihm getrennt wurde. Blut strömte aus der Wunde und er wusste, er war schwer getroffen. Doch dieses Wissen berührte ihn nicht, bedeutete nichts. Er würde sein Schicksal erfüllen.

Kälte breitete sich in ihm aus, überdeckte den Schmerz und ließ ihn völlig ruhig und klar werden. Bleierne Augen richteten sich auf den Haradrim, der ihm die Wunde zugefügt hatte.

„Wieso willst du einen töten, der tot ist?", fragte er in dessen Sprache, lachte auf und durchschnitt dessen Kehle.

Sein Rücken fühlte sich nackt an, und sein Blick suchte nach seinem Bruder, sah wie er in Bedrängnis geriet, sah das rote Blut, das aus dessen Schulter rann.

„NEIN", rief Elrohir, und Wahnsinn vernebelte seinen Blick.

Ohne die Haradrim, Orks und Sonstige zu wahrzunehmen, streckte er Jeden nieder, der ihm in die Quere kam. Hitze wallte in ihm empor, diesen Einen durften sie ihm nicht nehmen. Es durfte einfach nicht passieren. Sein Leben lag vor ihm, und er sah nur Eines, sah das Gesicht seines Zwillings, traurig, lachend, weinend, kalt… er konnte ihn nicht verlieren, er würde sich selbst verlieren. Sein Lebensinstinkt erwachte, für den einen, den er glücklich sehen wollte, den er lieben sehen wollte, den er lieben wollte, und die kalte Schale zersprang. Seine eigene Seite, seine Schulter brannte wie Feuer.

Sein Herz raste, seine Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. Nur noch wenige Schritte und er hatte ihn erreicht, baute sich vor ihm auf und kämpfte. Wie ein Berserker, jegliche Kälte war von ihm abgefallen. Elrohirs Augen strahlten, brannten von dem inneren Feuer, vor der Angst, die andere Hälfte seiner Seele zu verlieren.

Die Sonne versank hinter dem Horizont, als die beiden Freunde die Zwillinge erreichten.

„Der Feind wurde in die Flucht geschlagen, lasst uns die anderen aufsuchen", sprach der Ziehsohn Elronds sanft und wollte sich Elrohir zuwenden, doch dieser nahm ihn nicht wahr. Graue Augen trafen einstmals identische Augen und Estel und Legolas zogen sich zurück, zu intim war ihnen dieser Blickkontakt.

„Was ist mit Elrohir geschehen?", fragte der Bogenschütze leise.

„Er hat verstanden."

„Elladan?", fragte er sanft und erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst, dass er selbst nicht den kleinsten Kratzer hatte, alle Verletzungen, die er fühlte, waren in den Körper seines Zwillings geschlagen. Die Augen seines Bruders, noch immer dunklen, spiegelnden Teichen gleich, blickten in die seinen, erschraken ob dessen, was sie sahen.

„Wie?", fragte sein Zwilling, fast ehrfurchtsvoll.

„Ich konnte es nicht ertragen, dich zu verlieren."


	5. Wiedersehen

A/N: Für alle noch einmal zur Erinnerung, erst haben die Gefährten, nach der Zerstörung des Ringes in Ithilien gefeiert und sind dann nach Minas Tirith. Die Zwillinge sind dann irgendwann fort geritten, um sich mit den anderen ihres Volkes zu treffen.

**Teil 5: Wiedersehen**

„Er sprach nicht mehr mit dir, seit jener Schlacht?", fragte der blonde Bogenschütze vorsichtig.

„Nein, er kann die Veränderung in mir nicht verstehen. Auch wenn wir noch immer zusammen kämpfen, so kann seine Seele das Licht der meinen nicht ertragen", flüsterte der Andere und blickte mit traurigen, fast verzweifelnden Augen über die Lichtung in die toten seines Bruders. „Ich wünschte, ich könnte ihn erreichen, doch selbst hier bei diesem Fest ist er völlig teilnahmslos. Selbst unser Sieg berührt ihn nicht, und mir zerreißt es das Herz."

- - -

„Wann werdet ihr zurückkehren?", fragte Legolas die Zwillinge, die bereit waren, abzumarschieren.

„Vor der Sonnenwende, wird sein größter Wunsch wahr werden", antwortete Elrohir, sah auf den Herrn Gondors und neigte respektvoll den Kopf. „Pflegebruder, wir erwarten schon mit Sehnsucht den Tag, an dem wir dir deine Königin bringen können."

„Nein, mein Bruder, du wartest voller Sehnsucht."

Elrohir zuckte unter der Kälte seines Bruders zusammen und die beiden Edlen sahen die Tränen in den lebendigen Augen des Jüngeren.

„So wie wir eure Rückkehr mit Sehnsucht erwarten", versprach der König und neigte sein Haupt zum Gruße, als die Zwillinge sich verabschiedeten.

- - -

„Sie sind endlich da", jauchzte sein Geliebter und umarmte ihn stürmisch.

„Ja, das sind sie, lass uns unserem Herrn davon berichten", erwiderte der erste Berater Elronds, und zu zweit betraten sie das Zimmer ihres Herrn und Freundes.

„So sind sie nun also doch zurückgelehrt. Mein Herz stand Qualen aus, und nur dank eurer Hilfe überstand ich sie, meine Freunde", sprach der hohe Elbenherr und neigte ehrerbietig sein Haupt vor den beiden Liebenden.

„Für die, die wir aus ganzem Herze lieben, würden wir alles tun", antworteten die beiden Ersten Bruchtals gemeinsam ihrem Meister und folgten ihm dann schweigend, die Zwillinge zu begrüßen.

„Vater, es freut mein Herz, dich zu sehen", erklang die freudige Stimme Elrohirs und sein Vater erstarrte, blickte in die leuchtenden Augen seines Sohnes, fühlte wie seine Seele sich erwärmte.

„Du bist zu mir zurückgekehrt" antwortete der Herr der Elben Imladris' und umfing seinen Sohn freudig, der sich in dessen Arme geworfen hatte. Doch dann suchte seine Augen den zweiten Zwilling und die Hoffnung, die eben noch in seiner Brust schlug, erstarb, als er in die glatten Spiegel blickte, die Elladans Seele verhüllten, verdunkelten. „Sei auch du mir gegrüßt, mein Sohn. Es freut mich, euch beide in Sicherheit zu wissen. Doch nun lasst uns aufbrechen, es ist ein langer Weg bis Minas Tirith."

- - -

„Elrohir leidet, er kann es nicht ertragen", sprach der dunkelhaarige Elb, während er über sein Pferd hinweg nach dem blonden Krieger griff, der die Geste sanft erwiderte.

„Nein, er kann es nicht ertragen, da sein Herz sich geöffnet hat, und sein Bruder ihn nun aussperrt. Elladan kann es aber auch nicht ertragen, das Licht zu sehen, das er nicht versteht, und das doch so deutlich ist."

„Sie werden ihren Weg finden müssen, ich wünsche ihnen, dass sie es bald verstehen. Was bedeutet Sünde, wenn es um das Herz und die Seele geht?", fragte nun ihr Herr mit sanfter Stimme, und sie sahen ihn überrascht an.

„Du siehst tiefer, als die meisten unseres Volkes. Aber vielleicht solltest du nicht nur blicken, sondern auch handeln. Ist es nicht die Aufgabe eines Vaters, seinem Sohn den richtigen Weg zu weisen?", fragte sein dunkelhaariger Berater zurück und fuhr ihm zärtlich über die Wange. „Es ist an der Zeit, ihnen die Augen zu öffnen, und sich selbst zu offenbaren."

- - -

Leise raschelte seine Robe über den Boden, als er sich seinem jüngeren Sohn näherte. Einsame, graue Augen blickten in die seinen und er glaubte den Schmerz seines Sohnes als seinen Eigenen fühlen zu können.

„Morgen erreichen wir die Tore der herrschaftlichen Stadt. Morgen wird eure Schwester ihrem Schicksal folgen. Morgen wird auch euer Schicksal entschieden. Ich sehe, wie deine Seele nach ihrer zweiten Hälfte schreit, wie sie sich quält, endlich nicht nur halb leuchten zu können, sondern in einem Ganzen erstrahlen will. Doch dein Bruder hat Angst, Angst vor dem, was passiert, wenn er Gefühle zulässt, wenn er das zulässt, was als Sünde gilt. Du hast verstanden nicht war, mein Sohn?", fragte er und ließ zu, wie sich der Jüngere in seine Umarmung flüchtete, heiße Tränen an seiner Schulter vergoss. „Doch was bedeutet Sünde, wenn es um das Herz und die Seele geht? Mein Innerstes wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als euer Feuer endlich entzündet zu sehen."

„Du akzeptierst?" Furchtsame Augen spiegelten Hoffnung und noch so vieles mehr wieder.

„Natürlich, ich bin euer Vater."

„Den wir selbst fast in die Schatten trieben…"

„Ja, aber es gab zwei, die mir hinaus halfen, die mir den Weg ins Leben wiesen."

Überrascht zog sein Sohn sich etwas zurück, musterte ihn eindringlich und lächelte dann, strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und hauchte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Wange.

„Danke, ich danke dir so sehr. Alles werde ich daran setzen, morgen Abend, nachdem unsere Schwester vermählt wurde, seine Flamme neu zu entfachen."

- - -

Sarah0683: danke für dein Review, ich hoffe diesmal war es klarer ;)


	6. Geständnisse und Entscheidungen

**Teil 6: Geständnisse und Entscheidungen**

Graue Augen blickten auf die Hohe Stadt und Elrohir lächelte. Bald würde sich alles finden, ob zum Guten oder Schlechten, bald würde alles ein Ende haben. Sein Bruder neben ihm erstarrte und senkte den Blick, als der König ihnen entgegen schritt.

Die Begrüßung erfolgte höflich, und doch waren die Augen Elessars erfüllt von einem geheimen Glitzern, als er seinen Blick auf diejenige legte, deren Hand nun in die seine geschoben wurde. Ein dankbares Lächeln erreichte Elrond und dieser schritt hinter dem König und seiner baldigen Gemahlin in die weiße Stadt, dicht gefolgt von den Zwillingen, den Ersten Bruchtals und vielen weiteren des schönen Volkes.

„Sie ist glücklich", sprach der jüngere Zwilling und sein Blick ruhte auf seiner Schwester, die vor Freude und Entzücken zu strahlen schien, dadurch ihre einzigartige Schönheit nur noch mehr hervorhob.

„Ja, sie liebt ja auch", antwortete sein Bruder kalt und betrachtete mit Befriedigung, wie sein jüngerer Zwilling ob der groben Worte zusammenzuckte.

„Nicht, lass uns dies woanders klären", bat Elrohir, ergriff den Arm seines Bruders und führte ihn fort, hinaus in die Gärten.

Drei Paar elbischer Augen folgten ihnen.

„Wird er es schaffen?", fragte Erestor.

„Wenn nicht er, wer sonst?", antwortete sein blonder Geliebter sanft und drückte kurz die Schulter seines Herrn, der, erfüllt von Anspannung, seinen Söhnen hinterher sah. Elegant wandte dieser sich seinen beiden Ersten zu.

„Er wird es schaffen, wir müssen daran glauben, sonst war so Vieles umsonst."

„Unser Angebot steht wie immer, so lange wir hier in Mittelerde verweilen", bot nun der Dunkelhaarige an und ihr Herr lächelte zustimmend. Diese Nacht wollte er nicht mit seinen Ängsten allein sein, brauchte die Kraft, die die Seelen seiner engsten Freunde verband.

Kühler Abendwind fuhr durch ihr ebenholzfarbenes Haar, spielte mit den seidenen Strähnen. Kräftige Hände drückten sein Ebenbild auf den Rand eines versteckten Brunnens.

„Meinst du, ich möchte dies, meinst du, ich kann es ertragen?" Die Stimme des Jüngeren hatte einen verzweifelten Klang und seine Augen blickten tief in die toten seines Bruders.

„Was soll ich deiner Meinung nach ändern? Du bist derjenige, der sich verändert hat, als musst auch du der sein, der lernt mit der Situation zu leben", erklang die eisige Antwort und Tränen sammelten sich in den Augen des Jüngeren.

„Elladan, ich weiß, was passiert ist, ich weiß, warum ich mich veränderte, und du kannst das auch. Bitte verweigere dich nicht länger gegen das Licht, komm zu mir zurück", flehte er und spürte noch im selben Moment, das keines seiner Worte den Panzer durchdrang, der um die Gefühle seines Bruders lag.

„Mein Bruder, mein Zwilling, ich kann es nicht. Du weißt auch wieso, ich bin innerlich tot."

„Nein, du hast nur Angst, so wie Vater sagte", antwortete der Jüngere wieder und zitterte ob der inneren Anspannung, die ihn beschlichen hatte. „Aber er weiß es, er weiß, was wir sein könnten, und er wird uns in Allem unterstützen, lass mich in dich! Die letzen Worte hatte er nur noch geflüstert, gewusst, dass es zu spät für Worte war. So handelte er einfach, zog das Gesicht seines Bruders zu seinem und küsste ihn, zeigte ihm, wie sein Herz für ihn empfand, zeigte ihm die Sünde, die seine Seele heller strahlen ließ, als alles zuvor.

Graue, kalte Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck, Erkenntnis und vor dem, was sein Herz sagte. Schon wollte Elladan seinen Bruder hinfort schlagen, als seine Seele aufbegehrte, nach ihrer zweiten Hälfte schrie, im Bauch ihrer Mutter geteilt, fanden sie nun eine Möglichkeit endlich Eins zu werden, und er begriff, verstand die Worte seines Bruder, verstand sein eigenes Herz. Kalte Spiegel zerbrachen, wurden ersetzt durch ein Feuer, das erst langsam, doch dann mit Macht erneut entbrannte, über ihre Seelen schwappte und sie aneinander band, in den Armen des Anderen.

Körper und Seelen wurden Eines.

Blassgolden schickte die Sonne ihre Strahlen über den Horizont, und nur wenige Wesen waren bereits erwacht. Zu lange hatten die meisten gefeiert. Doch drei Elben standen an einem Fenster, beobachteten den Aufgang des Taggestirns und warteten.

„Sie werden bald hier sein, hab Vertrauen in die Valar. Viel haben sie dich schon leiden lassen, doch diesmal werden sie ihre Hand beschützend über dich halten", flüsterte der Blonde in das Ohr seines Herrn, während er ihn fest in den Armen hielt, ihn voller Freundschaft und Liebe küsste.

„Sie werden bald hier sein", erklang kurz daraus die Stimme des dunkelhaarigen Beraters und sein Blick wanderte von dem Elb, der seine Hände umfangen hielt zur Tür, die sich langsam öffnete.

„So seid ihr nun hier und habt euch entschieden?" fragte er kühl und drückte die Hände seines Herrn, die leicht in seinem Griff zitterten. Ein wenig amüsierte ihn die Überraschung, die im Blick des Älteren lag, als er die beiden Berater seines Vaters so nah bei eben jenem sah, und auch so vertraut mit ihm.

Langsam wandte der Herr Imladris' die Augen vom Fenster weg und blickte in die Tiefen die ihm aus zwei identischen Augenpaaren entgegen schimmerten. Freudentränen liefen über seine Wangen, als er die Seele erkannte, die aus zwei Hälften geschmiedet worden war, und auch wenn sie immer wieder zueinander finden würde, immer wieder neu den Bund bekräftigen musste, so lächelte er doch, als er seine Söhne in die Arme schloss.

„Durch Leid, Tod und ein vermeintliches Tabu Sünde gingen wir. Doch nun verstehen wir, dass das, was wir sind, einzigartig ist", sprach der Ältere und sah seinen Vater etwas ängstlich an.

„Was ist Sünde, wenn es um das Herz und die Seele geht", antwortete sein Vater schlicht und küsste jeden seiner Söhne auf das Haupt, als sie sich vor ihm verneigten. „Ich sehe in Euren Augen, dass ihr ein Schicksal gewählt habt und eure Entscheidung gefallen ist"

„Ja, wir werden euch allen folgen, wenn Arwens Körper zur Ruhe gebettet worden ist, solange ist unsere Zeit hier noch nicht abgelaufen", antworteten sie und fünf Elben beobachteten den Beginn eines neuen Tages, voller Harmonie und Leben.

ENDE!

Galu:

Für dich, extra das letzte Kapitel on gestellt ;), ich hoffe es hat dir gefallen ;)

An alle anderen Leser:

Da die FF jetzt zu ende ist, würde ich mich freuen, wenigstens jetzt etwas von euch zu hören, vielleicht einen allgemeinen Eindruck oder so ;) seid doch so lieb… Ich offe auf jedenfall, dass sie Euch gefallen hat ;)


End file.
